BLIND DATE
by Sharon21
Summary: A Sister picks a date for her little brother. Is it gonna turn into a romantic night or?...... Naley AU Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything. I don't even own the story title I got it from __**……………'s**__ song._

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, this is my third fanfic and it's a __**little story**__. I __really hope you guys enjoy this. Anyway, This story is completely __**AU**__,_ _which means the characters aren't going to be exactly like those we see on the show so, if you decide to read this, please keep an open mind. I wrote this story for another site a long lime ago and like to dedicate this to all hardcore __**NH Fans**__.__Please review and tell me what you think about my attempt. Love ya all!_

**Summary: **_A Sister picks a date for her little brother. Is it gonna turn into a romantic night or?..........._

**--------------------**

_**Blind Date.**_

_by_ **Sharon**.

**Chapter 01.**

The small apartment was quiet as Nathan Scott settled down to an evening of television. He was looking forward to a night to himself after a long week of teaching at the Wood County Police Academy. His specialty was self-defense, but he taught all aspects of police work as well.

Howbeit, it had been an extremely tough week where things went wrong when they shouldn't have and things didn't get done when they should have. All in all, he was tired and sore and didn't want to be bothered for a few days.

Flipping through the channels, he found a Yankees-Athletics baseball game and stayed there. Although he lived neither on the west coast or east, the two teams playing were among his favorites. After watching for a few innings, Nathan went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

As he opened the refrigerator, the phone began to ring. Scowling, he grabbed a beer, closed the door, and checked the caller ID to find that his sister was calling. _'Ding Dong Ding, a Call from the 'Devil'…… I wonder what she wants today,' _he thought sarcastically to himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Brooke," Nathan said before she could say anything.

"Caller ID?"

"Yep."

"I keep forgetting that you have that."

"You say that all the time, Sis." Nathan smirked and said.

"Yeah, well, sue me for forgetting."

"What do you want, Brooke?" he asked impatiently, trying to get to the point of the phone call.

"Do I need a reason to call for my little brother?"

Nathan shrugged dramatically. "You only call if you wanted something, Sis. What's up?"

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Let me check my social calendar." Nathan looked at the calendar on the wall next to the phone that was mostly full of empty boxes. "I can probably squeeze you in sometime between 7:15 to 7:30. Is that okay with you?"

"That's funny, Nate. Ha Ha…. Can you make it or not?"

"Why?" Nathan was suddenly getting suspicious. Brooke was famous for fixing him up on blind dates, something he wished she wouldn't do, although he had to admit that the ones she did fix him up with were usually pretty nice. Still, he wasn't in the 'mood' to go on a date, blind or otherwise.

"I've got someone I'd like you to meet," Brooke replied as Nathan cringed and silently cursed on the other line.

"Ah, come on Brookie," he protested as he sat down at his dinette, beer in hand. "I don't know if I'm in the mood for a date this weekend….. I had a hell week and I'm sore and tired. I don't know."

"I think you'll like her, Nathan. She's a nurse in pediatrics." Brooke worked as a receptionist in radiology. "…..She's cute, soft-spoken, and she thinks you're good looking. I mean that's worth something, don't you think?........ What do you say bro?"

"You showed her a picture of me?" Nathan asked, a bit interested, but not nearly enough to want to go.

"Well, she asked to see one."

Nathan smirked again. "And she didn't get sick or throw up..."

"Nathan!"

"I don't know, Brooke," he repeated.

"Come on, Nate, she's really nice……really," Brooke said sweetly, trying to convince him.

Nathan thought for a minute before replying. "Did you tell her about my leg?"

Nathan had been a cop, four years earlier when he was shot in the knee during a burglary investigation. After multiple surgeries, his leg was saved, but his police career was over. He walked with a limp sometimes……sometimes more noticeable than others depending on how much discomfort he was in.

"Yes, I did, but it didn't appear to make any difference to her." Brooke knew how sensitive he was about it.

"What did she say?" Nathan pressed, sighing loudly, waiting for bad news.

"Okay."

Nathan shrugged disbelievingly. "That's it?"

"That's it. I told you it didn't make any difference to her."

"Oh." Nathan was silent for a moment. "Well, what are her vitals?" he asked then, more than a little interested now.

Brooke couldn't help but smile to herself, because she knew that Nathan was interested now. " She's about 5 ' 5"…… She has dark brown hair and chocolate colour eyes, never married, and is around your age."

Nathan, who was 26, asked, "So, what's wrong with her?"

"Maybe she's thinking the same about you!"

"Touché," Nathan replied, he himself a confirmed bachelor. "What's her interests?"

"Shouldn't you be the one to find out?"

"You're on the ball, Brooke. I can't get anything by you tonight."

"You can't get anything by me at any time, Nathan," she countered. "So, what do you say?"

"You're really pushing this one, Brooke. What's so special about her?"

"I don't know, Nate. I just think you two would hit it off, that's all. It's just a feeling, plus she seems to be pretty interested, so that's all I can say."

Nathan thought about it for a few more moments as Brooke waited patiently. As he thought, he realized that he had no good reason not to go. Heck, he might even have a great time for all he knew. "Okay Sis," he finally said, "I'll go…..So, Where and what time?"

"Great, I know you'll have a good time," Brooke gushed. "Stop by here at Six o'clock and, Julian and I will take it from there." Julian was Brooke's husband.

"What should I wear? Casual, dressy, or tank top, shorts, and unshaven?"

Brooke laughed, "Just casual, Nate. You know, slacks and a polo."

"Okay, sounds good," he agreed. "So, does my date have a name or will I just say 'hey you' all night?"

"Her name is Haley, Haley James….. Are you okay with that or should I ask her to change it for you?"

"Nice comeback, sis." he chuckled. "I think she can keep it…. It's a nice name."

"I'm sure she'll be relieved to hear that….. Well, I'll let you go and I'll call her and set things up. See you at five tomorrow."

"See you, sis, and thanks."

"You're welcome, Nate," she said before she hung up.

Shaking his head, Nathan took his beer and went back to the living room to resume watching the game.

-------------------------

Haley James was on pins and needles all day waiting for Brooke to call. She really was hoping that Brooke's brother would agree to go out on a date with her. Just when she least expected it, the phone began to ring. Haley answered the phone on the fourth ring after first drying her hands from washing the dishes. "Hello," she said impatiently.

"Hey Hales, It's Brookie."

"Hey…..So, what'd he say?"

"It's a go. He even promised not to wear a tank top and shorts."

"Was there a doubt?"

"Well, you never know what to expect with Nate," she explained.

"He's not weird, is he? I've had it up to here with weird dates. You're not holding something back on me, are you?.... Please tell me he's normal," Haley pleaded, her voice starting to show panic.

"I wouldn't steer you wrong, he's quite normal…. He's just got a good sense of humor and you sometimes don't know where he's coming from."

"Good," Haley sighed with relief, "I was beginning to think he was the second coming of Pee Wee Herman!"

"I think you'll be okay with him," Brooke laughed.

Haley was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive about the date. She didn't date much and had only been on a few blind dates, all disasters. When Brooke approached her about Nathan, she immediately thought no, no, no, oh hell no! But after Brooke talked to her about him and showed her his picture, she finally relented. Now that it was set, the butterflies started to dance in her stomach, but she wasn't going to back out. He looked too Hott to pass up.

"What's the itinerary tomorrow?" she asked. Haley hoped to get an early start since she had to work on Sunday.

"Nate's going to be at my place at Six, so we'll pick you up at about Six-fifteen or so in separate cars."

"Separate cars?" Haley interrupted.

"Wait, let me finish," Brooke said. "We'll go out to eat and if things are going well, you guys can go off on your own. If not, Julian and I will take you back home."

"Sounds like you've done this before."

Amusing, Brooke said, "Yes, we've done it a few times. It works quite well and there are no hard feelings if it doesn't work out, but like I told him, I think you two will hit it off."

"I hope so," Haley said uneasily, "I haven't been on a decent date in a long time."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Brooke reassured her as she glanced at her watch. "Well, I'm going to let you go. I've got an early day tomorrow."

"Sure, Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow….. Thanks again for setting it up for me."

"No problem, buddy. See you later." Brooke hung up the phone, quite pleased with herself.

----------------------

Nathan watched the game, not entirely focused on it, but watched it nonetheless. His mind wandered to his upcoming date and he hoped that Brooke had picked out someone that he could entertain without too much effort on his part. He had taught defensive tactics for the past few days and his bad knee was very tender and sore. Most of the time, he could fight through the pain without resorting to medical relief, but tonight, he needed to take some Tylenol to take the edge off. Hopefully, if he took it easy, it would feel better by morning. He certainly didn't want to be in a painful, grouchy mood on a date, a blind date at that. It had happened before and it wasn't pretty.

His thoughts drifted to the game once more as the crowd at Yankee Stadium stirred when the home team managed to string a couple of base hits together. Nathan sat up straight and propped his leg up on an ottoman, all the while watching the game.

A few minutes later, his thoughts turned to planning his date after the dinner, should it get that far. From past experience, most women he dated enjoyed an evening of dancing, but he doubted that his knee would tolerate it, although if he took some extra strength pain medicine beforehand, it might work.

_A stroll through Lake Orchard Park might work too,_ he thought. Lake Orchard Park was in a residential neighborhood that had a small pond with ducks, plus other attractions. But then, he thought it might be a little too subdued for a first date. Of course, a movie would work, they almost always did. He guessed that he would just have to play it by ear and go from there.

He then refocused his attention to the game back and watched it to its conclusion before heading to bed.

---------------------

"What are you so happy about?" Julian asked as he climbed into bed beside Brooke, who was grinning from ear to ear while reading.

"Oh nothing," she replied, turning a page, "we're just going on a date tomorrow night."

"We are?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "That's news to me."

"You'd find out eventually."

"Gee, thanks babe. What's the occasion by the way?" Julian knew that it wasn't around her birthday or their anniversary, so he was pretty safe.

"We're double dating with Nathan and a girl from work."

"Oh no!" he cried, "Not another blind date for Nate…... Can't you leave him alone and let him find someone for himself?"

"It's only for dinner, baby….. Geez, you act like we do this all of the time."

"_We?_...... Where'd this _'we' _stuff come in?... You're the one setting up these dates for him, not me. Don't include me in this grand scheme of yours." He tried to look peeved, but it was just an act he was putting on and Brooke saw right through it.

Brooke put her book on the nightstand and turned off the light. Snuggling against him, she said, "Don't worry about whose idea it was. I'll make it up to you afterwards. Of course," she said as she slid her hand between his legs, "We could get started early if you like."

Julian laughed softly, "I'd _definitely_ love to go on a double date tomorrow night."

"I thought you would," she replied as she settled next to her husband for a night of loving.

-------------------

Haley woke late Saturday morning, savoring another day off from the hospital. She still loved her job, but her patient load increased almost every year and she was now taking care of twice as many patients as she had when she first started four years earlier. And of course, almost every decision she made while on duty had a direct impact upon the patient, so any mistake, no matter how small, could cause a life or death situation. She couldn't say for sure that she was getting burnt out, but she found it harder and harder to want to go to work.

Haley prayed and hoped that her day would be mistake free and that she would be able to give her patients all of the attention that they needed.

Perhaps that is why she was looking so forward to an evening out with Brooke, her husband, and of course, Brooke's little brother, Nate, her _date_. She really needed a fun night out with friends and maybe this would lead to something better with Nathan. She surely hoped so. It had been a long time since she had been in a meaningful relationship and she missed the thrill and excitement of being in love, to be loved.

She made herself a couple of scrambled eggs and toast and ate absently while reading the newspaper. After she finished her meal and the paper, she noticed that it was close to one o'clock, so she put the dishes in the sink for later and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

--------------------

Nathan whistled softly as he pulled out of his apartment complex, turning left at the driveway, and headed to his sister's house. He was in a great mood as he looked forward to the evening. Even if the date didn't work out, he always enjoyed getting together with Brooke and Julian. She was his only sibling, one year older, and they had always been close, even in the teenage years. He and Julian shared many interests and could often be found on a golf course or on a fishing pond in Julian's boat on the weekends.

Looking ahead to his right, Nathan saw a Wood County sheriff's car stopped with it's lights flashing. A vehicle was in front of it with its driver's door open. He didn't see an officer or anyone else around and Nathan thought it was strange. Cop instinct took over as he moved over to the middle turn lane while looking for an officer or suspect. As he passed the two cars, he immediately saw the problem as an officer was on the ground between the cars flailing around with a larger suspect.

"Shit!" Nathan hissed as he jammed on the brakes, pitching himself forward as he slammed the car into park. Forgetting his leg and everything else, he quickly glanced right before racing across the two lanes, hearing sirens in the distance. As he approached, he could see a female officer on her back, her hand on her holstered gun with the suspect's hand over hers trying to pull it out. She was trying to kick him off, but he was too large for her to handle.

Wide eyed, she saw Nathan heading towards them with a full head of steam. Nathan hit him low and hard in the ribs with a body block, knocking him off of the officer. Both went sprawling as he landed on his knees but felt nothing with his adrenaline pumping. The dazed suspect was trying to get up from a seated position, but Nathan scrambled behind him slipping an arm around his neck and cradling his head with the other arm at an odd angle. He applied pressure, effectively cutting off the man's air supply while painfully stretching his neck.

Nathan growled in his ear, "You even twitch and I'll snap your neck like a twig! You understand?"

"Yeah-Yeah," the man gasped, barely audible.

The officer had recovered and had her gun drawn in front of her, shaking slightly.

"Now, you're going to slowly roll to your left and then onto your stomach. Make any sudden moves and I can assure you that I will kill you or this officer will gladly blow your brains out. Got that?" Nathan looked at the officer, his eyes reassuring her that he was in control of the situation. She nodded back to him.

"Yeah," the suspect gasped once again, trying in vain to get more air.

The sirens were coming closer as Nathan shifted his weight slightly to allow the man to roll to his left as directed. As the man moved to his stomach, he reached his hand out for handcuffs and the officer gave him a set. As he handcuffed the individual, three police cruisers squealed to a halt nearby. Nathan looked up and was relieved to see them as they helped him to his feet and took over the scene.

Officer Peyton Sawyer holstered her gun and was visibly shaken by the ordeal. The sergeant on the scene took her by the arm and led her a few feet away to let her get composed enough to tell him what happened.

Nathan was questioned by the other officers and he gave a detailed account of the incident. Most of the officers recognized him from the academy or had worked with him when he was still a deputy. Nathan glanced at Peyton and the sergeant from time to time, her head down, hands on hips. Periodically, the sergeant would pat her on the shoulder offering encouragement.

After a few minutes, Nathan wandered over to her when their conversation was finished. Nathan recognized her from the academy, but he couldn't remember anything in particular about her. When he drew near, she reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice. "I don't know how much longer I could have lasted."

"You did good," Nathan replied. "You stopped him from getting your weapon and you survived."

"Maybe only because of you," she said, her emotions starting to get out of control.

"What happened?"

"He's a bank plunderer. I saw him accidentally at the town today and followed him since then. I've got a great chance in here and I blocked his car without asking any-other support. After that, I pulled him over from his car quickly. He…He was fine until I brought him back to my car. But somehow…. He…. He spun on me and took me down before I could react. I don't know how it happened but I…..but…… God, I'm so lucky you showed up!"

Nathan smiled and they talked quietly for a few moments. He liked the way she looked at him, flattered that a woman as pretty as she seemed to enjoy his company. If only he was little bit older and not going on a date, he probably would have asked her out. _Date?!?_ Nathan quickly looked at his watch. "God Damn it!" he exclaimed as he saw the time.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm late for a date. I…..I need to make a call."

"I'm sorry," she said sadly while looking down.

Nathan reached forward and lifted her chin gently. "Don't you be sorry for anything. I can be late for a date." Peyton tried to smile, but couldn't, her green eyes starting to fill with tears, tears from her brush with death and tears from the frustration that the man who saved her life was dating another. The crush that she had on him at the academy had not left her in the six months since her graduation.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brooke's number. She answered on the first ring. "Hey Brooke, it's Me."

"Nathan! Where in the world are you? It's after six-fifteen!"

"I got tied up with some police work. I'll explain later…. Listen, I've got to go back home and get cleaned up, so I'll meet you guys at the restaurant…. Can you pick up Haley for me?"

"Sure Nate, what time?"

"Where are we eating?" Nathan asked.

"Amm…..Francisco's on Main Street."

"Ok. I'll be there by seven-fifteen."

"Okay, but you better have a damned good excuse!"

"It's a good one, Brookie, believe me. I'll see you in a little bit." Nathan smirked and said.

"Okay Nate, bye!"

Nathan stayed long enough to talk to the sergeant for a few minutes and also to Peyton again before he left the scene to go back home.

Once there, he took another shower and changed into clean clothes. His knee was aching slightly, so he made sure he had a bottle of extra-strength Tylenol in case it got worse. When he felt that he was sufficiently groomed, he left for the restaurant.

--------------------

Haley was irritated and disappointed when Brooke called to say that they'd be late. She was nervous already and this would just prolong her anxiety. She had been ready for over an hour after taking extra care with her hair and makeup. Wearing a black colour knee length designer dress with, Haley looked nothing like she usually did in her drab green hospital scrubs. That dress showed off her well-defined shoulders and arms and it narrowed down to her curvy hips perfectly.

Haley did weight training three or four times per week and she was proud of her physique. No matter how tired or busy she was, she always made it a point to work out for at least forty-five minutes each session.

Brooke and Julian met Haley at Haley's apartment at six o'clock and from there, they headed to Francisco's, an Italian restaurant in the heart of the city. Not only was it known for excellent food, it was small, quaint, and romantic. They were shown a table in a quiet corner and Julian suddenly ordered a bottle of red wine for them.

Brooke couldn't help but look at him questioningly.

_**To Be Continued!........**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything. I don't even own the story title I got it from __**……………'s**__ song._

**Author's Note:** _First of all, thank you so much for your amazing reviews. You guys are the best reviewers in the world. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I read every single one of them and they mean the world to me. So, I really hope you enjoy this too. _

_Second of all, let me remind this to you again…..This is my third fanfic and it's a __**little story**__. I __really hope you guys enjoy this. Anyway, This story is completely __**AU**__,_ _which means the characters aren't going to be exactly like those we see on the show so, if you decide to read this, please keep an open mind. _

_Please review and tell me what you think about my attempt. Love ya all!_

**Summary: **_A Sister picks a date for her little brother. Is it gonna turn into a romantic night or?..........._

**--------------------**

_**Blind Date.**_

_by_ **Sharon**.

**Chapter 02.**

…….Brooke and Julian met Haley, at Haley's apartment at six o'clock and from there, they headed to Francisco's, an Italian restaurant in the heart of the city. Not only was it known for excellent food, it was small, quaint, and romantic. They were shown a table in a quiet corner and Julian suddenly ordered a bottle of red wine for them.

Brooke couldn't help but look at him questioningly.

"It's okay, Nathan paying for it," he grinned goofily as Haley laughed in spite of her nervousness.

A few minutes later, Nathan arrived, scanning the tables for a familiar face.

"There he is," Brooke said, looking in his direction.

"I'll get him," Julian said as he scooted away from the table. Haley looked in the same direction as Julian was heading, but she didn't see her date, only waiters and waitresses bustling about. The butterflies in her stomach started to do the jitterbug at the thought of her date being there. Soon, Julian found Nathan and escorted him to the table.

Nathan saw Brooke sitting next to a very attractive brunette and hoped that Haley was as nice as she looked. He drew in his breath as he looked at her, because when Brooke described her as cute, she didn't do her justice. Haley reminded him slightly of an Indian princess that he had seen in the movies and wondered if, perhaps, she had Shawnee or Cherokee blood in her, especially with her dark brown hair and high cheekbones. She looked up at him with her chocolate colour eyes and smiled shyly. _'Jesus, she's so gorgeous!'_

"Hales, this is my brother, Nathan. Nate, this is Haley." Brooke looked at her friend mischievously and said.

Nathan extended his hand to Haley, who took it gingerly. It felt so soft and warm in his. "I'm very glad to meet you and I'm so sorry for being late, Haley….. I'll be sure to be a half hour early next time!" He broke into a smile and let go of her hand.

"That's okay, Nathan. I'm glad that you're so confident about a second date," she replied softly, smiling, her eyes almost glowing in the soft candlelight.

"Well, from what Brooke tells me," he said while taking a seat, "I'd be a fool not to ask you out on my own."

Haley blushed instantly and turned her face slightly away from him, smiling. Turning back to him, she said, "Well, we'll just have to see about that." Her eyes sparkled as she kept smiling.

_Damn, her smile!_

"So," Brooke inquired, "Why were you late, Nate?"

"Hey, wine!" he said, trying to change the subject. "Let's have some." He pulled the loosened cork from the bottle and began to pour the dark red liquid into the glasses at the table.

"Hey Natha..." Brooke protested.

"No, no," Nathan waved his hand at her, "A toast, first, then I'll explain." He raised his glass to the other three and cleared his throat. "To my wonderful sister, may all of her plans to get me married come true and may this be the last blind date that she'll ever have to set up for me." He winked at Brooke, approving her choice for him that evening, without Haley seeing it.

Suddenly, Haley's tanned face went pale as she looked at her wine glass, not believing what she had just heard. "Excuse me, please," she muttered, pushing back her chair. She hurried away from the table before anyone could say anything and headed to the ladies room.

"Damn it, Nate!" Brooke scowled as she, too, pushed back her chair. "How could you say that?....Idiot!" She rushed away, following Haley's chosen path.

"What did I say that was so wrong?" he asked no one in particular. "Geez, what's wrong?"

"I think you could have said something else, Nate," Julian said while shaking his head. "I think you rushed it a bit with the 'married' stuff."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Julian, I swear I didn't….. She's just so damn pretty and I wanted to thank Brooke for setting it up for me, us…. Shit, I certainly didn't want to piss her off on the first date. The second, maybe, but….not at the first date!"

Julian smiled at Nathan's humor. Even in the worst of times, Nathan had something funny to say, even if he didn't realize what he was saying. "Brooke will straighten it out," he said confidently.

"No she won't……. I will," Nathan said as he, too, pushed back his chair and headed to the ladies room.

"Ah...Nate," Julian tried to say, but he was gone, too. "Well, I'm certainly not leaving the table," he muttered to himself as he sipped the wine.

Nathan came quickly to the women's restroom before he lost his nerve. When he got to the door, he hesitated, almost turning back. Instead, he knocked on the door softly. "Haley?.... Can I talk to you, please? It's me, Nate."

The door opened and Brooke stuck her head out, "I don't think she wants to talk to your lazy ass right now." She tried to shut the door, Nathan blocked it with his foot.

"I want to talk to her," he replied seriously, almost in his cop voice. "I screwed up badly and I want to talk to her, not you."

Haley came out of the restroom behind Brooke, obviously upset but composed. "I'm here."

"Can we go outside for a minute?.... Please?" Nathan's sparkling blue eyes were pleading, sincere, and they were melting Haley's hardened resolve to remain angry.

"Okay," she replied simply.

Nathan led her to the door as Brooke glared at her idiot brother. Right outside the entrance to the restaurant was a bench and Nathan sat down to take some pressure off his aching knee. He rubbed it from habit, wincing slightly, and looked up at Haley, who hadn't sat down and had her arms crossed in front of her.

"Apparently….." he began, "……My attempt at making a toast didn't sit well with you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it on the subconscious level or any other level or anything that could be misconstrued into thinking that I was proposing marriage. If it came out that way, I'm an idiot, but it won't be the last stupid thing I say to you." He was now talking quickly, not giving Haley a time to say anything.

"…….It's just that you're much prettier than I expected, beautiful, in fact, and I thought that I should thank my sister properly, but, of course, my mouth started to talk before my brain could stop it, and stupid things started to come out….. Now you're upset, naturally, my sister's ready to kill me, no big secret there, and I'm out here babbling when I should be enjoying your company in this wonderful restaurant. Is this making any sense or are you just as confused as I am right now?" Nathan inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath once more, but instead got a whiff of her perfume, a lovely scent that tickled his nose.

"I'm very confused," Haley replied, angry no longer, her heart melted completely, "But I think there was an apology in there somewhere….. Were you dropped on your head as a child?"

"Many times. Brooke loved to play _'bounce the baby's head and watch his eyes roll'_. It was her favorite, I think," he grinned.

Haley laughed, "I think I'll have to talk to her about that. Come on, let's go back in. I'm starving!"

As they walked into the restaurant again, Haley turned to him, stopping him in his tracks. "So, you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, I do," he replied seriously.

"There might be hope for you, yet."

The dinner went splendidly as Haley and Nathan slowly got to know bits and pieces about each other. Nathan finally explained to everyone why he was late, except he downplayed his role and the danger involved. He simply said that he helped an officer handcuff an individual when she was having trouble with him.

Brooke knew that he was lying. It couldn't have that simple if he was that late and he had to get cleaned up and change his clothes, but she didn't press the subject. She would find out later. When they ordered their meals, Nathan jokingly told Haley not to get the house garlic dressing on her salad unless she wanted to ward off vampires for the next week. She didn't know whether or not to believe him, but a quick nod from Julian confirmed it. She did follow his advice and ordered the manicotti since she had never had it before and she was glad that she did.

However the spiced tomato sauce and the delicious cheeses made her taste buds sing. The wine was sweet and flavorful, but she noticed that Nathan had nursed his one and only glass and didn't reach for any more. She saw him wince more than once, but each time, a smile appeared just as quickly as the pain had.

They declined when the dessert cart arrived and continued to talk amongst themselves as it was closing in on eight o'clock. Nathan hoped that Haley would continue the date and really saw no reason for the contrary. She certainly seemed to have forgiven him, even touching his hand now and then when the moment pleased her, and it pleased him very much.

Howbeit, His knee was bothering him quite a bit, but he was waiting as long as he could to take any medication since he drank some of the wine. A few minutes later, Haley excused herself and along with Brooke, they went to the ladies room for a second time. Watching their retreating form, Nathan quickly popped two Tylenols into his mouth and washed them down with water.

--------------------

"Well, what do you think?" Brooke asked when the door closed.

"He's so funny," Haley gushed. You should have heard him outside trying to apologize, it was hilarious…. He couldn't talk fast enough. Oh my God, the toast! Can you believe that?... I like him a lot, Brookie, thank you."

"Yeah, he can be a bit different at times, but he's never dull," Brooke laughed. "So, should we take you home, or do you feel safe enough to be alone with him?"

"Odd choice of words, but I think I can handle being alone with him…. He's not going to chase me around with an egg beater like in _'Bachelor Party'_, is he?"

"No, I don't think he's tried that one, yet, but don't give him any ideas."

Haley giggled. "Okay, I won't. Did he say what he had in store after dinner?"

"No, he didn't say anything." Brooke shrugged her shoulders and said.

"Well, I guess I'd better find out."

They stayed a few minutes longer to freshen up their makeup and move a few strands of hair back into place.

The women went back to the table to find that the bills had already been paid and the men waiting expectedly.

--------------------

Julian looked up and said, "Well, we'll be seeing you Nate. Stop by at the house after you take Haley home and we can watch a game or something."

"Sounds great," Nathan played along, "Who's playing?"

"Who cares, man?"

"Yeah, that's true…. Hey Hales," he said to his date, "Nice time, good laughs. I'll call you sometime, eh?"

"Wha...?" Haley couldn't keep her mouth from hitting the ground. "You...nice time...game..." Nathan couldn't keep a straight face any longer and grinned at her.

"Gotcha."

"Why you...I oughta....oooh!" she groaned as the other three laughed at the joke.

After saying quick goodbye to his sister and brother-in law, Nathan led Haley to his car, a newer Toyota Camry, and opened the door for her. She climbed in smiling and he shut the door and went to the other side.

He started drive carefully, as he always did, out of the city and back towards the suburbs. Nathan had decided, after all, to take her to the park. With the warm summer breeze and the duck pond, he thought a walk in the park would suit her.

His knee was still hurting too much to go dancing and he wasn't really in the mood for a movie. He really wanted to be alone with her to get to know her better. From time to time, he glanced her way and marveled at her features, almost sure that she had some Native blood in her. She looked strong and fit, obviously taking very good care of herself. He really liked this woman and hoped to see her many times over.

Haley wondered where they were headed to, but said nothing. She hoped that they weren't going to a movie, she didn't like first dates at the movies. She wanted to get to know her _date_ and she thought that movies ducked that issue. She especially wanted to get to know Nathan, one of the funniest, warmest individuals that she had met. Whether he was cracking a joke or being serious, he was always at ease with himself and made her feel like she was very special. Well, except for the end of dinner escapade with Julian, but even that was funny, too. Haley let out a sigh of contentment and settled into the leather seat of Nathan's car.

Nathan looked over at her quickly, but said nothing, a smile peeking out of the corners of his mouth.

"We're almost there," he said.

"And where is there?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"There is where we'll be when we get there, which is almost here," he replied, seeing if she'd play along.

Haley thought for a second. "But where will here be when we're there?" she giggled.

"Right here," he said as he turned into a small parking lot. The sign at the entrance said, "Lake Orchard Park", and below that it read in smaller print, "Please keep dogs on a leash."

"I swear to God I'll behave," Nathan said, smirking.

"What?"

He pointed to the sign. "I'll only pee where I'm supposed to."

"You're too strange," she replied, smiling, but enjoying his off beat sense of humor.

He got out, closed his door, and opened her door for her. "What is this place?" she asked after he shut the door. "I've never seen it before."

"It's got a duck pond, a band shell, refreshments, and other stuff. It's a pretty neat park," he explained.

They walked around aimlessly, getting to know each other little by little. Haley thought that it was the perfect place to go for their date. Although Nathan was humorous at times, he was more serious than before, telling her about himself, his life, and his job.

She squealed with delight when the ducks came ashore, feeding them duck food that Nathan had purchased from the vendor nearby and looking much younger than her twenty six years. She told him more about herself, about her younger years, her college days, and her job. They listened to a concert of Strauss waltzes performed by the local high school band with Haley almost wishing that they were dancing together at a ball.

While talking, they sat down at the benches that lined the walkway periodically so that Nathan could rest his leg. Haley saw him limping badly at times and felt sorry for him, wondering if there was something that she could do to alleviate his pain. She got up the courage to ask him about the night that he was shot.

He hesitated, but slowly let out the details.

Nathan had been called by the dispatch for an alarm in a warehouse, breaking and entering. He searched it thoroughly, but found nothing, although he felt that someone was indeed there. Gut instinct. He saw a shadow to his right and when he turned, he heard the shot and felt an unbelievable knifing, white hot pain go through his leg. He fell to the ground and passed out, only to wake up in the ambulance, his blood-soaked pants ripped away and his leg wrapped in oozing red gauze. Nathan always felt guilty about fainting, feeling that he wasn't tough enough after being shot, that somehow he should have shot back like all the heroes did in the movies. His voice fell low, his eyes looking straight to the ground when he finished.

"I don't like to talk about it much," he said quietly after a few minutes had passed.

"I can see why. I won't ask you again."

"That's okay, I need to talk about it from time to time. Anyway, enough of this melodrama….. Would you like to walk around some more or do something else?"

"Something else," she replied.

"Okay, name it," he said.

"Just this," she said as she leaned forward, softly kissing his lips. It felt magical, as she knew it would. His lips felt amazingly soft and tender to her touch, sending shivers down her spine and tingles between her thighs. Her hands found his face and she cradled it, holding it to her, afraid that he would pull away.

Nathan had no intention of doing any such thing and returned her soft kiss with his own, giving back the gift that was given to him, the stirrings in his groin just beginning. They parted after a few seconds, Haley dreamily gazing into his dark sparkling blue eyes.

Nathan stared back at her, not believing what had just transpired, such a beautiful woman, perhaps the woman of his dreams, daring to kiss him in public.

"I guess I should tell you that story more often," he smirked.

"No," she answered seriously, shaking her head. "Don't you know I've wanted to kiss you most of this evening?.... It had nothing to do with the story." She paused momentarily, her face a bit grim. "I know you like to joke and kid a lot, and I appreciate it because you make me laugh, but can you be serious for a minute?"

"I thought I was pretty serious just a minute ago," he replied.

"I mean right now," she said earnestly.

"Okay." Nathan looked at her, fixing his entire concentration on her, his blue eyes almost penetrating to her very soul. Haley looked down for a second, but then returned the gaze, her eyes locked onto his. They stayed that way for a few seconds, each not blinking or moving, but actually looking into the other. Haley studied the warmth of his eyes and felt flushed from the intensity of his stare.

When she broke her gaze, she whispered, "That's what I needed to see."

"And that is?"

"The real you…. Not the kidder, not the brave cop, just Nate, the Nathan that I'm starting to fall for under this starlit night. The Nathan that picked this perfect spot for our first date and….. for our first kiss. This park is beautiful and you're the one who showed me it…… Wherever we go from here, I will always treasure this night."

For once in his life, Nathan was speechless. He smiled at her, but said nothing as a thousand thoughts swirled through his mind, leaving him almost deliriously dizzy with happiness. "I'm really glad you like it," he said finally, "It's brought me a lot of peace whenever I visit. And now, it's even more special." He slowly pulled Haley close to him and held her to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

He could smell her hair, clean and crisp from the summer breeze that had blown through it all evening, and felt that he surely must be in Heaven. It was soft and luxurious and he passed his fingers through it, savoring each strand. Each sighed their contentment and they held each other for a long time under the maple tree that swayed easily from the soft summer breeze.

--------------------

They stood at her door awkwardly, not knowing how to end their evening. Haley's body ached for Nathan to do more than just kiss her. She wanted him to touch her like in places like she had read about in her romance novels, places where only her own fingers had been. She had never regretted still being a virgin because she had never found the right person, that special someone to give herself totally to. Haley looked at Nathan sadly, knowing that it wouldn't happen that night, hoping that he wouldn't be disappointed. It was late and she needed to get to bed, although she didn't know how she'd be able to sleep. Not now, not with Nathan in her life.

"I wish I could ask you in, but it's late and I have to be up early for work," she said softly, her chocolate colour eyes murky with tears.

"Hey, that's okay…… I understand. Maybe next time," he said, not fully understanding her meaning. Nathan was definitely not a screw 'em on the first date type of guy, although he would have gladly come in for a drink, or a kiss. He really liked Haley, but going to bed with her that night hadn't entered his mind. Yes, kissing her had been fantastic, and yes, he had become aroused, but that wasn't unusual for him. Kissing a girl almost always aroused him, depending on the circumstances, of course, but it didn't necessarily mean he wanted to go to bed with them. He really had to know them and love them before he did. Kind of hard to believe, but that was his code, his morals.

"Will there be a next time?" Haley asked coyly.

"Do you really have to ask?" he asked, smiling. "Of course, there'll be a next time, and a next time, and a next time, and...."

"Okay, okay," Haley laughed, "Enough already. I believe you…….. Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I need your number." Haley reached into her purse and wrote down her number on a piece of paper for him.

"I'll get yours later," she said after handing it to him. Looking at him sadly again, she said, "I better go in."

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Nathan blurted out quickly, not wanting her to go in.

"We'll see," she answered, "I usually don't date on my workdays, but I've been known to make exceptions." Winking, she leaned forward and kissed him, softly, sensually, letting her body get washed away with his touch.

Nathan pulled her closer, feeling her ample breasts press against his chest, her hot breath on his face whenever she briefly broke away. Her kisses became more urgent and Nathan gladly accepted and reciprocated in like. Haley resisted bringing her tongue into the action for fear that she might lose control. She had read what a woman's tongue could do to a man! The tingles returned between her legs and she relished the feeling, wishing that Nathan's tongue and mouth would be there that night instead of her hand.

'_God, what's this guy doing to me!' _she inwardly asked herself.

_**To Be Continued!........**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own anything. I don't even own the story title I got it from __**……………'s**__ song._

**Author's Note:** _Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. Anyway, thank you for the reviews last chapter. It means a lot to me. __**WARNING: **__Nathan and Haley having sex for the first time in this chapter. So, prepare for some heavy __**Naley smut**__ at the second half of the chapter. If this isn't your thing, you have been warned. Just know, I never forced a sex scene in to this chapter. It's just really important to my next chapter (Story Line)._

_And, let me remind this to you again…..This is my third fanfic and it's a __**little story**__. I __really hope you guys enjoy this. howsoever, This story is completely __**AU**__,_ _which means the characters aren't going to be exactly like those we see on the show so, if you decide to read this, please keep an open mind. _

_I hope you all enjoy the chapter. So please read and review! Thanks!__ Please Love ya all!_

**Summary: **_A Sister picks a date for her little brother. Is it gonna turn into a romantic night or?..........._

**--------------------**

_**Blind Date.**_

_by_ **Sharon**.

**Chapter 03.**

Haley broke off the kiss suddenly and stammered, "I really have to go in." She fumbled for her keys as a perplexed Nathan stood by. She unlocked the door, opening it a few inches before turning back to him. "I had a lovely evening…. You're wonderful," she said, putting her hand to his face. She turned once again and stepped into her small apartment, closing the door softly behind her.

She leaned with her back against the door, listening to Nathan's slow, limping shuffle as he left the building.

They met after work each day or after Haley finished her workout. Nathan either took her out to dinner or fixed supper himself at his apartment, he didn't want her to do any work after her long day at the hospital. Haley was pleasantly surprised at his culinary skills, showing her that he was more than _a 'peanut butter and jelly type of cook'_ as he put it. If he took her out to dinner, they returned to her place for an hour or two. Nathan never stayed late, knowing how Haley's twelve hour days drained her, plus he was sensing that she wanted to take things a bit further than just cuddling and kissing, of which he wasn't ready, yet.

Nathan knew that if he pressed the issue just a little bit, he could have her, but he still wasn't entirely sure of his feelings for her. They were well past mere friendship, that he was sure of, but he didn't want to rush into a sexual relationship with her and perhaps ruin a good thing before it could possibly take off into something more meaningful. If they went to his apartment, he made sure that they left by nine, especially since she lived almost a half hour away. This is not to say that they didn't get intimate, they did, but whenever things started to get a little too steamy for Nathan's comfort, he backed down, much to Haley's surprise and disappointment.

For her part, Haley couldn't understand Nathan's gentle reluctance to take her to bed. She thought that she was sending enough signals, but she was beginning to think that he was either blind or ignorant to her desire to lose her virginity to him. The only thing left to do, she thought grimly, was to get naked in front of him and grind herself into his face. _Maybe…… Just maybe, he would take that subtle hint!.... God, who am I kidding!....._

--------------------------

Nathan only had a half day of classes on Friday, so they decided to go to Haley's gym to workout some. Although he was not a regular gym rat, he still kept himself in good shape despite not working out his legs, which hurt too much when exercised.

Haley wore a red ribbed knit tank top and jeans shorts when Nathan picked her up, his heart leaping and speeding up when he saw her. Having seen her in nothing, but almost full covered clothes before, he couldn't stop staring at her. _Damn… her legs!!!_

Haley had her dark brown colour hair tied back in a short pony tail, but it was her broad shoulders, snazzy arms, and shapely legs that drew his attention.

"Man," he exclaimed as she threw her gym bag into the back seat, "You look fucking hott!... You should never wear anything but shorts and tees, Hales."

Haley smiled at the compliment, "I think the hospital would take exception to that." She got in and closed the door behind her. Before she buckled herself in, Haley leaned over and kissed him, his eyes darting to her breasts and getting a quick peek of them under her bra. _Oh-My-Holy-God!!!!!_......

Haley noticed it immediately and said, "Quit sneaking peeks down my shirt, you pervert!"

"But I..." he began to protest, then fell silent shaking his head. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" Haley replied strongly, suddenly exasperated. "Geez, if you want a look, all you have to do is ask and I'll pull them out for you, Nate." She reached for her neckline with her hand.

"No-No!" he said sharply, his hand covering hers.

"What?... What's that supposed to mean?.......Don't you think I'm attractive?" She searched his face for an answer. _Ok, what the hell he thinking about me!_

"God, of course I find you attractive. You're more than attractive, babe. You're…… beautiful. I've….I've thought so from the first time I saw you, believe me."

"So, what's the problem?....... I…I don't understand. What are you afraid of Nate?... Why are you acting so weird about this?"

Nathan looked down and away from her, his hand falling away from her chest. Right now, he would rather be cracking jokes with her than in such a serious conversation.

He looked back at her, the sun blazing behind her and hurting his eyes.

Blinking, he said, "I don't want to hurt you."

_Ok, now he confused me. _"Hurt me?... You're not _that 'big'_, are you?" she asked, completely misunderstanding him.

"Big?..." Nathan suddenly asked unclearly.

"You know……_BIG!_" Haley couldn't help but nod at his manhood.

"No, you dope," he laughed. "I meant, yea I'm 'big' but…… it's not the thing like '_you can't handle it' type_." Nathan smirked at her and said. "Look babe, the thing is I'm just not ready yet for that step, that's all." He sat back in his seat and laughed some more nervously.

"Well, that's a switch," she replied, her armed crossed over her chest.

"What?" he asked, running his hands through his raven colour hair.

"Hell, most of the guys I've dated couldn't wait to get into my pants. I practically had to wear a chastity belt….. Now, I finally find someone I want to lose it to, and I can't get him in bed….. Unbelievable!" She sat there shaking her head frustratingly.

Suddenly, "Lose it to?.... I don't understand," Nathan asked, not comprehending.

Haley blushed and felt her face go red from embarrassment. Slowly, almost in a whisper, she said, "I'm still a _' V '_ card girl."

"What?......What the hell is ' V ' card?" Nathan confusedly asked.

Haley clashed her palm onto her forehead sarcastically. "I'm still a V-I-R-G-I-N, you idiot!!!"

"Oh….I…I…" Nathan sat back in his seat and sighed.

He looked back at Haley and said, "I'm…. I'm really flattered that you want me to be your first." He reached over and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Haley rubbed her face against his hand, sighing, but not quite content. She said, "Take as much time as you need, Nate, I'll wait." Secretly, though, she wanted him to take her right then and there in the back seat of his car. She felt herself moisten between her toned thighs at the thought.

Then she turned and tried to fasten her seatbelt, but it was caught in the door, so she pulled on the handle of the car door. Alarmed, Nathan thought she was angry and he couldn't bear that.

Irrationally, a thousand thoughts raced through his mind and each one was sending him into a panic. Thinking he was losing her, he reached over quickly and took her hand away from the handle.

"No! Please, don't go." he cried.

"But, I'm just..."

"No, let me finish," he began, trying to keep her there. "I don't know what's happening to me. A beautiful woman wants me to make love to her and I'm sitting here like an idiot. Why?... Because I think I might not be ready. It's so stupid! I lay awake at night thinking of you, you're always on mind. Do you know I called a student 'Haley' yesterday? Her name's Nancy. She looked at me like I was crazy….."

Haley sat quietly, amused at her new love.

"I know you're probably mad," he continued, "and who would blame you?"

"But..." she tried to speak.

"I mean, I couldn't tell this to anyone, even Julian. I'd be laughed at, ridiculed, and no one would speak to me anymore. Who'd believe it? A man refuses to make love to a beautiful woman because he's not ready. Yeah, right." Nathan shook his head sarcastically.

"I..."

"I think what I'm trying to say is simply this," Nathan said, hesitating for an instant, "I think I'm…… That I'm…. I'm falling……falling in love with you and it scares me because I don't think I've ever been in love before and I don't know what to do or how to act. I want you near me all of the time and I'm lonely when we're apart. I know it's crazy, trust me baby. We are at the very first stage of our relationship, I know that. But You've brought a lot of joy into my life and my world is better because you're in it Haley. If it's not love, then I've been babbling for no apparent reason." Nathan looked expectedly at Haley, not knowing if he wanted her to say something for fear that he'd scared her off. _Dear Jesus, don't make her think that I'm some kind of lunatic!...  
_  
suddenly, a smile crept from the corners of her mouth. "Are you finished?" she asked him.

"More or less, I think, maybe," he stammered. "Why?" he asked, almost cringing.

"Because I want to take you back inside and I want you to make love to me like you know you should." Her eyes searched his for clues to his thoughts. "I want to give myself entirely to you and give you something that no other man will ever receive." Haley reached for his hand and held it tightly in hers. She kissed him, stroking his cheek with her other hand.

When she broke the kiss, she stared into his dark blue eyes intensely.

Nathan looked back at her, not believing what was about to happen, but knowing that he shouldn't worry about anything, that no matter what happened next, they would be friends and lovers for a long time.

"There's something I have to ask you," he said softly.

"What, Nathan?" she replied, waiting for his question.

Nathan looked at her chocolate colour eyes seriously and burst in to a huge laugh. "Does this mean we're not going to the gym?"

---------------------------

They stood awkwardly, facing each other in Haley's bedroom, nervous and contemplating what they were about to do. Sunlight blazed through the Venetian blinds of Haley's east bedroom window, lighting her body from behind and almost making her appear to be a nymph vision before him.

Nathan made the first move, gently pulling her close and began kissing her as he lightly rubbed her back.

"I'm nervous," she giggled uncertainly, her eyes searching his for reassurance.

"Me too," he admitted, shifting his feet, "but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

"Even the gym?" she chided him.

Nathan laughed softly, "Yes, even the gym."

He moved his hands down to her taut butt, which flexed at his touch. He squeezed it softly, his hands reveling at its firmness. Haley pressed herself into him, his excitement quite evident now as she felt his erection jabbing her in her abdomen through his sweatpants. Smiling to herself wickedly, she reached down and placed her hand on his cloth covered cock, touching one for the first time and finding herself light-headed with excitement.

She rubbed it lightly with the front and back of her hand, feeling it get bigger. Her own excitement was building as her loins began to ache, wanting to be filled by the pole of muscle between Nathan's legs.

Nathan groaned in spite of himself and broke into a broad smile. His hand left her butts and found the waistband of her shorts, tight around her trim waist. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled her t-shirt out of her shorts and brought it up towards the bottom of her bra.

Haley lifted her arms and Nathan swiftly pulled the top off the rest of the way, revealing a simple white bra. His eyes traveled up and down her body, marveling at her structure.

"If I knew you were going to undress me, I would have worn something more sexy," she said softly, almost breathless. "How do you like me so far?" she teased.

"You're gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning," he said admiringly, desperately wanting to see more. He reached around her, unclasping her bra and pulling it away from her. Her breasts were ample, round, and simply beautiful. Nathan gulped when he saw them exposed for him, taking each and holding them gently, a perfect fit in his hands. "Oh my God," he gasped before he bent over and kissed each one.

Haley moaned and felt a warm moistness spreading between her toned thighs, her hands going back to his sweatpants, this time tugging them down, underpants too, past his butt and down his thighs. His erect cock bobbed straight out and she took it in her hands feeling the slippery wet tip.

Nathan stepped back and pushed his pants down to his ankles and then sat down on the bed to take off his shoes and socks.

Haley was transfixed as she couldn't take her eyes off of his cock. She didn't know how it was going to fit in her. It was very long and thick as steel, she thought. Haley suddenly shivered with excitement at the thought of him pushing it in her as she kicked off her own shoes and bent down to take off her socks. Nathan reached around her from behind and hugged her, his arms warm and strong around her middle as she melted in his grasp. His hands found her breasts and he massaged them, feeling her small nipples become harder.

Haley moaned loudly, holding his hands in place, swaying back and forth. She felt his erection poke her in her butt and she began to giggle nervously.

"What's so funny?" Nathan whispered in her ear while nuzzling the back of her neck and behind her ear, sending more shivers through her. She broke away from him, shaking her head. Her hands went to the button of her shorts, flipping it open and unzipping it quickly. She pulled them down to her ankles and stepped out of them.

She was wearing plain white cotton panties and there was a wet spot near the bottom. Nathan stepped in front of her, hooked his thumbs in the waistband, and slowly pulled them down over her slim hips, past her tight thighs, and dropped them at her ankles. Before she could step out of them, Nathan looked up and saw her virginity above his head, a thin patch of curly brown hair, neatly trimmed, was above her shrouded clitoris. He put his hands on each hip and kissed her there, feeling her tremble at his touch.

"Oh my God, Nathan." she quivered, feeling weak. All sorts of feelings were invading her body all at once, fear, lust, love, and the intense desire for Nathan to continue whatever he was doing to her. Shivers and tremors were emanating from her clit as he gently sucked on it, swirled his tongue around it, and nibbled on it gently. He gave it one more kiss before straightening up and taking his tee shirt off, tossing it on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Nathan then led her to the bed, pulling back the dark brown comforter, blanket, and top sheet. They lay down together and began kissing each other furiously, teeth and mouths gnashing against each other, their tongues finding each other and sending shock waves through their bodies.

Haley's breasts were crushed against Nathan's muscular chest; their limbs intertwined with his rock hard cock sought the shelter of Haley's moist vagina, her juices spreading down her thighs.

Nathan's hand wandered down to her slick vulva, his thumb finding her hood-shrouded clit. He massaged it, rubbing his thumb in circles over it. Haley instinctively spread her legs to give him easier access while she reached down for his cock, which flinched at her virgin touch.

"Easy baby," he said, touching her hand. "Just stroke it nice and easy like this." He took her hand in his and showed her how he liked it, her hand barely able to get around it completely.

"I'm sorry," she said, embarrassed.

"Shhh, don't be. You'll get the hang of it." He continued to stroke her, feeling her wetness. After a minute or two, he tentatively placed his forefinger near her vagina and felt her stiffen with fear. He pulled back saying, "I promise not to hurt you, believe me." He looked at her reassuringly. "Okay?"

"Okay," Haley answered, her voice quivering a bit.

Nathan moved away from her, her hand letting go of his cock, and positioned himself between her splayed legs. He moved up and began kissing her breasts and nipples, sending shiver after shiver through her, gently licking, sucking, and kissing every part of them. Slowly, methodically, he gave equal attention to each.

He moved down with his mouth, kissing her ribs and down her sides. Haley squirmed, giggling, as he found a ticklish spot before he found her flat stomach, his tongue exploring her navel. Her hand once again found his erect cock and she fondled it carefully, stroking it softly before she went further down and found his scrotal sack. She was amazed at how soft it was in her hands!

Nathan moved further back until Haley could no longer touch him. He kissed the thin strip of soft, brown pubic hair, tickling his nose the entire time, before he moved down to her sweet, turgid nub still surrounded by flesh. He inhaled deeply, her natural scent, musky and sweet at the same time, exhilarated him.

Haley suddenly tensed a bit, but relaxed and mewed as his soft, warm breath soothed her. He started slowly, sensually, kissing all around her pubis and her strong, silky inner thighs. Haley opened herself wide once more, gently holding the back of head and guiding him to different spots. Waves of pleasure were sweeping through her, much different than when she masturbated, and she groaned softly.

Nathan kissed the inner folds of her fleshy labia that sent little electric shocks through her, something she had never felt before. He explored them with his tongue, slowly prodding and pushing the skin to the side as he ventured deeper into her moistness.

Haley gasped as he gently pushed his tongue into her vagina, little by little, in and out.

"Oh Nate, please don't stop," she begged as wave after sweet wave went through her. Haley held his head more firmly, pressing his face into her.

Nathan pushed back a bit, to give him some breathing space, and continued. He pulled his tongue away and began to assault her clitoris with light, delicate strokes, sending stronger tremors through her, signaling to her the beginnings of an orgasm of titanic proportions. As her body began to quiver and shake, he swirled his tongue around her clit with broader, bolder strokes.

Haley arched her back, gasping at the pleasure that he was giving her, knowing that within seconds, she was going to explode. Sensing her being on the edge, Nathan began flicking his tongue quickly over her engorged nub, sending her higher and higher.

Suddenly, Haley stiffened, her eyes wide open with wonderment as the first spasm hit her. She screamed with intense pleasure and pain, her orgasm ripping through her like never before as her body shook as if in a seizure. Her thighs clamped Nathan's head in place as he continued to lick and suck her clit as best he could.

Haley gritted her teeth, growled, yelled Nathan's name, and shook her head back and forth violently as the intensity of the first five or six spasms were almost more than she could take. As tears began to form, her squeals and moans turned to cries as the spasms calmed. Her legs loosened around Nathan's head as he gently sucked and kissed her, his hands reaching for her breasts only to find her hands already there playing with her own nipples.

As he tried to back off, her legs tightened again as another small spasm hit her. Haley grimaced, and then smiled, loosening her grip once more. A few minutes later, Nathan was at her side brushing away the last of her tears, and peaceful smile on her face as she looked adoringly at him. _God, she's so so beautiful!  
_  
Haley's breathing slowed down as the spasms subsided and a warm contentment followed, flowing through her like a calm, peaceful country stream. She continued to smile at Nathan, who couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of her, touching her, caressing her. Soon, they were kissing each other, their limbs intertwined and their hands exploring. Haley found his still-hard cock nestled against her warm stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze as Nathan groaned softly, smiling.

"Would you like to make me a real woman?" she asked.

"You're already a real woman, baby." he replied, touching her breasts, kissing her hand.

"Make love to me, Nate. Please," she pressed.

"Only if you're sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she said seriously.

"Okay, Hales" he said.

Haley broke their embrace, scooted off the bed and went to the bathroom, her firm breasts jiggling sexily as she walked and Nathan watching every step. When she came back, she went to the closet and pulled out a blanket. Coming back to bed, she spread the blanket across the bed, effectively covering most of the fitted sheet beneath them.

Then she lay on the blanket now, her legs open, inviting him to make them one. Between her legs, Nathan looked at her nervously knowing she would be in pain when he entered her, something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

Sensing his trepidation, Haley reached for him saying, "It's okay, Nathan. I want this. Please make us one." She smiled as her eyes pleaded to him.

Nathan moved forward, his hands on each side of her head, as she reached for his slick cock and guided him to her opening. As he pressed at her vagina, he looked at her, waiting for any indication that she wanted him to stop, but saw only a peaceful smile on her face. Slowly, gently, he pressed forward little by little.

Haley grimaced as her opening was starting to be stretched much further than her two fingers had ever done before. Nathan would pause, pull back, then start again, each time letting her get used to his girth.

When the rim of his head passed, Haley gasped and gritted her teeth, trying to accommodate his size. Her breathing quickened, her mind in a whirl from the pleasure of knowing that he was partly inside her and the pain of that same fact. The joy that she felt was overwhelming and she started to cry once again.

_**To Be Continued!........**_


End file.
